Magically involved
by seedeadpeople98
Summary: CP 'Love you? How could I' Cole spoke his words harshly, forbidding himself to steal a glance at her. It would only break him. 'That’s a lie.' Phoebe whispered though her face proved she thought otherwise. She held the look of a lost child. She was stuck.
1. perfectness

I'm in the mood to write a good phoebe/cole story.. and I really like where I think this is gonna go! So read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed

x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x..x.xx.x..xx.x.x.x.x..xx..x.xx.x..xx..xx.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter 1 

_**Perfectness**_

I stared down into my lap as a way to avoid his eyes. His beautiful dark eyes. I've never had this much trouble with a guy before. Boys have always been my department. I've never in my life been, in the least way, been confused by a guy like I am about him. Before now I didn't even know that I _could_ get like this. Piper was the one who got all tongue tied and shaky. So how is it that _I'm _the one standing here with nothing to say?

"So, yeah, ummmmm… Phoebe, this is Cole..." Jade said obviously a little nervous about introducing me to her new boyfriend. She probably thought that I would flirt with him or try to steal him away from her. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she really did like him. And as good of friends as we were, I guess I couldn't blame her for having her suspicions against me. Although I would never, by any means, hurt her like that. I may be a bitch, but I still have a heart. One that was taking off at a heavy pace…

"hey" Cole said after a long silent pause. Jade gave me the 'say something' look. I began to feel trapped, also something very unfamiliar to me, just as the bell rang. Never-ever in my life had I been so happy for lunch to end. Especially since math was my next class and that was pretty much the route of my high school pain.

The teacher took a special little hating to me and made it impossible for me to get away with skipping. Oh well, anything's better then this. I mumbled my 'see you later' to the floor then hurried off before either of them could respond.

I hightailed my ass to class, and actually got a detention for being early. Which goes to show just how much she hates me. God I can't stand her. I sulked into the detention room with dread. Not that I had a problem with missing out on math class. The thing that made me wary was that Prue, my eldest sister, took her free period, which was now, to help out in the detention room. So needless to say, there was hell waiting for me.

Prue never understood that me showing up there was not entirely my fault. As she saw it, I just screwed up. Again. All the teachers adored Prue. Every one did. She was perfect. Not only that, but she was surrounded in 'perfectness'. If that was ever to be a word. She had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect social life, and the perfect spot on the cheerleading team. She was just all-around perfect.

And if that wasn't annoying enough, you also have sweet, shy Piper. People make fun of her and such. But if he wanted to she could be very pretty. I think she knows it too. But she never really took an interest in looks. Piper sees beyond that. I've always admired how comfortable she is with herself. And things have been a lot easier on her since she'd started seeing Leo. So there you go, more perfectness.

The only thing that isn't so perfect in their lives seems to be me. The Baby sister that always seemed to get herself in trouble. It isn't my fault though. I guess teachers just expect too much of me at first. They get all eager to see the last Halliwell sister. Would she be witty and kind like Piper, or classy and well spoken like Prue? How disappointed they must feel when they set eyes on me.

I tried to push my thoughts aside as I approached the detention room. I walked in avoiding eye contact with anyone. Prue gave me a look saying 'we'll discuss this later', as she pointed me to a seat.

As I spun around to face where she was pointing I sucked in. There _he _was. Just play it cool. I commanded myself in my mind. I took a deep breath and pulled out my chair. Not looking toward him or acknowledging him in any way. I crossed my legs as I sat. Cool it I demanded once more. I began to blush, one thing that I have truly never-ever done.

I felt his eyes on me, and reminded myself how well I looked, before I begin panic. I was wearing a new black mini-skirt with my fishnets up my legs. I also had on the black halter-top that I stole from Prue. I knew it looked great on me.

If there was ever anything perfect about me it was my beauty. Not that I was arrogant or full of myself. I just knew what had and worked it. Something Prue hated above my getting in trouble.

Any guy who stole a glance at me in Prue's presence received her famous glare. Cole was one brave dude. Although I wish he would stop. As confident as I was, my heart couldn't help but flutter.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx.x..x.x.xx..xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x..x

So here's the first chappie. It mostly set things up I guess. You know, explained a little about each of the sisters. And even though it was kinda boring I do have plans for this story and I will update very soon on my other stories. I'm sorry to any fans I might still have, my Microsoft word got messed up and I refuse to use word or notepad. Bitchy little me…

Well anywho, update and tell me how you like it!


	2. Skipping

I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I truly, truly am. Andf I hope I still have a few fans out there reading it!

Chapter 2

Skipping

The next few days crept measurably by. Jade was always going on about Cole and I couldn't stand to be around her anymore. I found myself making up excuses to get away from her, yet my thoughts kept racing back to her and Cole. Am I jealous? I continuously tell myself that it's just because she's annoying me with it, but maybe I am a little envious of her? Isn't that horrible? I mean, she's supposed to be my best friend. Shouldn't I be happy for her?

But out of all the guys why does it have to be _him? _Why _Cole? _Oh god, even the thought of his name sends shivers down my spine. This is wrong. I shouldn't be like this towards Jade's new boyfriend. She's my BEST FRIEND for crying out loud. And dammit, I'm hopeless.

I pushed all thoughts towards the back of my head as the teacher called on me and asked me to present. Shit. I knew I forgot something. I looked around and realized that everyone had posters lying at their sides. Everyone but me. I looked up at her and said the first lie that came to mind, "I think I left it in my locker, Mrs. Donalds." She stared at me unbelievingly. "Well then, Phoebe," She said dragging out the syllables in my name, "I guess that too bad, I told the class last week when I assigned it that whoever didn't bring theirs in on the due date would get detention." I rolled my eyes at what I knew was coming next. "Pack your things Ms. Halliwell, I'll write you a pass." Great.

I grabbed my things, took the slip and walked out of there. That bitch! Damn I hated her! I stopped at my locker and shoved my things in, as I continued my cursing thought-rage.

I gave a startled jump as I felt a hand on my waist turning me around. I saw dark eyes and my heart leap to my throat. Holy shit, it was _Cole._ I tried to play it cool, "What?" I asked adding fake irritation to my voice. He removed his hold from my waist, to my displeasure, and raised both his hands in the air in a mocking forfeit kind of way. "Hey, just coming to say hi. You don't have to get all offended." _That's the last thing I am._ And short silence passed before he continued, " So, whatcha doing out here alone anyway?" he asked in that deep, hot voice of his. I tried to remember for a moment. "I was… going to detention." I finally got out. "Oh." He looked vaguely convinced. "I figured a girl like you would be skipping." His lips curved into a small smile that made me melt. "You want to?"

I could tell he was applying something. And I had the biggest burst of happiness that could ever be imagined and tried my hardest to suppress it, but I could tell he noticed because he smiled to himself and shook his head in a very cute and _possibly_ flirtatious way. "I'll take that as a yes then." I fought back my stupid childish grin. "Sure."

Wait. _Earth _to Phoebe! What about Jade? Shit. I can't just go off with her boyfriend. This whole thing is wrong… I felt Cole's arm entwined around my waist… No, maybe… this is right. I leaned into his side and we walked off.

Ohkay, ohkay….. don't hate me! I know it's short and all but this seemed like a good stopping point. You know, it gets you wondering… what will they do? Is Phoebe really that big of a slut? What about Jade? Hehe…. You guys are just gonna have to wait and see.


End file.
